


The Rising Dawn

by Nonplayer_Character



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonplayer_Character/pseuds/Nonplayer_Character
Summary: Janai attempts to make sense of her thoughts about Amaya.
Relationships: Amaya & Janai (The Dragon Prince), Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 110





	The Rising Dawn

It’s about fire. It’s about the sun and desire.

It’s about Amaya’s willing blindness for her faith in Janai’s guidance.

And Amaya’s willingness to burn her hands to protect Janai in her anguish.

Janai has no strong emotion towards humans on the whole - she’s not concerned with the hatred for them that her kin hold, though she has seen what they have done and knows she is entitled to it. As a warrior, humans have simply been another enemy to war against. Nothing less, and certainly nothing more. 

But as she travels with Amaya towards the mountains, reflecting on how a deaf woman would sacrifice the hands she uses to speak and the eyes she uses to see for a sunfire elf she barely knows and has less reason to trust, Janai wonders.

How easy could it be to fall for this human. 

How impossible it seems to love _a_ human.

Janai sits alone and she contemplates.

Amaya finds Janai in the dark, clutching damp grass in her fists as the refugees of her sick home sleep.

Amaya can’t talk and Janai doesn’t wish to, but Amaya sits beside her just the same and as they exist, shoulder to shoulder in silence, staring at a dark, dark sky in the night, Janai moves her hand over Amaya’s and squeezes softly.

_Don’t call this love,_ Janai thinks. _Don’t give it a name at all._

**Author's Note:**

> I love them? Always here for some tender wlw


End file.
